


An Old World Proposal

by mythtress



Series: Much Ado About I Do [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: Nate builds up the nerve to pop the question while picking flowers on his way to Goodneighbor.





	

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" Preston asked for what had to be the third time. Nate smiled over his shoulder at the lieutenant, continuing to pack the last few supplies for the trek through Southie. 

"I'll be alright. I'm just heading back to Goodnei…"

"To Goodneighbor, Yes I know." The Minuteman cut him off, a disgruntled sigh followed swiftly after. "Though I'm still strongly advising against you leaving the Castle at this time, especially unaccompanied." 

"I appreciate your concern, Preston.” He gave his friend a fond smile. “I'll be alright."

"Fine." A drawn out pause. "Give the mayor my regards, when you get there."

"I will." Nate reached for the worn mentat tin on the side table. It no longer contained any of the chem tablets. Inside there was now a nondescript, gold ring nestled in a small bed of red, white, and blue fabric.

"Are you finally going to ask him this time?" 

Nate's smile was thin; uncertainty etching its way into the lines of his normally stoic features.

"I'll be sure to let you know."  
***

The path from the Castle to Goodneighbor; from Southie into Boston's old Red Light District, was one Nate enjoyed. Not for it's dangers, those were present everywhere in the Commonwealth, but for something that he hadn't found anywhere else.

The largest hub flower bush in the entire Commonwealth was on the road out of Southie. It always had a mass of beautiful shimmering blooms, like moonlight dancing on water, available for him to take whenever he passed by. Hub flowers held meaning for him. Nate could only hope that he could express how much the ghoulish governor of Goodneighbor had come to mean to him. 

The cracked asphalt played host to the entwining vines of gourds and melon plants, which had blossoms of vivid orange and deep purple, ripe as pumpkins and sweet plums. Carrots growing away from the road were harder to spot but their flowers, the shade of clear day sunshine, were a nice addition to a bouquet. He added in a few Mutated fern flowers, which added some dark color with their trumpet shaped mulberry colored blooms.

Before crossing the tunnel overpass Nate had a final flower to include in the expanding bouquet. A rare pale bloom found in areas of higher radiation levels. One people called an ash blossom, a pallid flower with iridescent petals, reminiscent of fresh fallen snow. Avoiding the feral ghouls that roamed outside of the tunnel on occasion was worth the risk to have the contrast of white against the rest of the vibrant colored flora. 

The bouquet was wrapped as delicately as possibly in a few scraps of lace curtains he'd salvaged from a dresser in one of the more well preserved apartments. He hadn't really known what use the lace would be as he’d been looting, but the phrase 'No waste in the wasteland' came to mind whenever he considered leaving anything behind.

Nate found his way to Goodneighbor after sundown. Soft violet light cast by the constantly lit neon was a welcome sight after the miles spent on the open road under the glaring sun, and slinking around the cities grey shadows for the past few hours. Though he hadn't visited the red light district that often before the bombs he couldn't recall seeing places that would have the signage necessary to create the illuminated welcome sign for the town. Perhaps he just wasn't well enough acquainted with the areas establishments before the fall or it was a special commission of some sort. Odd to think there was someone who could create neon glass in the post apocalyptic world. The only area that would have the means to create neon would be somewhere like... Las Vegas? 

The thought that anyone would spend the amount of caps it would take to commission and transport a sign from Vegas to Massachusetts was laughable. Though the idea made him curious, he'd have to ask Daisy where the sign had come from, or if it was just one of those rarities that had always just been there.

Goodneighbor is busier than he expects, after clambering through the gate. There's a mass of people around Daisy's store. She must have just had a caravan come through. Kleo's got a few customers as well, with two of the watch in the store as added muscle. The regulars are out on the street, nodding in his direction and offering half smiles of recognition or acceptance. He likes it, this feeling of belonging. Goodneighbor has become another place where he feels welcome. Still not a place to let your guard down completely. He's heard himself called The mayor's smooth skin, and people asking each other what the mayor and the general have been up to. Goodneighbor will always be Hancock's town, and Nate is perfectly happy to let him have it. The tough guy act is easy to fake for a while but the pre war veteran knows he couldn't keep up the charade the way Hancock's had to with the locals. 

One of the neighborhood watch, big fella by the name of Frankie is standing by the state house door. Tommy gun hanging at his side by a makeshift strap made up of leather belts. He's lighting a cigarette, the illumination from a match behind his big palm is bouncing off the brim of his fedora; casting menacing shadows against his stone chiseled features. 

"Hey, Frankie. How's the neighborhood?" Nate wanders over with a short wave. Frankie's a nice guy, despite any impressions to the contrary. He liked his hooch, he liked to gossip, and he'd been one of the drifters to help Hancock take down Vic. Frankie had been a fixture in Goodneighbor for a long time. Having him as an acquaintance was helpful. 

The match goes out with a quick flick of a wrist, and flutters to the littered street; discarded without a second thought. "Welcome back, General." His accent is thick, similar to the guards in Diamond City. He takes a drag before continuing. "Been keeping busy. Thanks to your Minutemen. The roads are safer now, we've been getting lots of traffic passing through. Daisy actually had so much stock she had to give some real discounts." A low rumbling chuckle turns into a cough that ends in his fist and another drag on the cigarette. "Plus we had a nice big bust just yesterday. So everybody is down celebrating in the Rail with the Mayor. Every drifter around likes to come to town when the watch pulls a score. Our mayor loves to spread the wealth around, ya'know." 

"That I do, certainly explains the crowds. I'm gonna guess that party is going to last awhile."

"Probably. Back in the day things could last two or three, but now…" Frankie scratches at a stubbled, scarred cheek as if considering the many factors that go into a drunken chem party hosted by their mayor. "I'd say at least dawn." 

Nate's sigh is louder than he means it to be. The guard taking his defeated expression to mean something else as he continues talking. "You're more than welcome to join, General. I mean you would be even if you weren't…well…" His lips purse as his hand rotates in an awkward way, "Even if you weren't you, ya'know?" 

The Vault dweller offers him a smile for the effort. "Thanks Frankie. Normally I would, but today I had…uh…" he loses his momentum halfway through. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow. Hancock would be so completely out of it, and the flowers would be wilted. He also didn't want to ruin the Mayor's party either. Keeping his citizens happy made Hancock happy right along with them, chems or not. "Well it was important…but I'm sure I can talk to him later." 

Frankie's got a caterpillar eyebrow cocked at him, accusatory, seeing through him like a sheet of rice paper. "Tell you what I'm gonna do. Let me go tell the boss you're here with something important on your mind. You can go wait upstairs. Then he can decide, so it ain't on you no more. How's that sound?" A cigarette filter falls to the ground, heeled into the pavement. 

Nate feels the warmth on his cheeks, and grins in embarrassment, "That would be great. Thanks Frankie, I owe you one." The watch man nods in agreement and moves away from the door, heading down the alley towards the square. 

Nate isn't harassed by any of the guards inside, given nods in recognition as he passes by. The neighborhood watch doesn't switch out guards often so his blue coat and personal tricorn are known to them, especially the ones inside the statehouse. 

As he ascends the stairs anxiety begins to set in. What if he's been wrong this whole time about them? What if Hancock doesn't even come up from the party? What if he can't even get the words out? What if… Each step throws another heavy weight into his stomach, so that when he finally reaches the second floor he feels ready to wretch up the fancy lad and cram he'd had four hours before. Probably not the worst idea, as the meal hadn't been the healthiest. However, fresh air sounds like a better solution so he b-lines for the balcony door. 

Cool night air helps settle the nausea down to an unpleasant churning in his stomach as he leans heavily on the balcony railing. He's got to pull himself together. Facing down bands of super mutants or pairs of deathclaws was easier than this. He should be happy, overjoyed to have found someone to love, and who loves him in return. Sure their relationship could be crazy, it was also fun, and what he felt was real. He loved John Hancock, and would proudly announce it to the whole Commonwealth over Diamond City Radio if given the chance. Not that they had to make their relationship into some huge spectacle. He was just that happy to be with the man.

Nate breathed deeply, releasing a long exhale through his nose. He loved Hancock and he was going to propose, jumbled words and nervousness be damned. He slid the pack off his shoulder, careful of it's delicate contents. The flowers hadn't been destroyed on the road here, their colors still crisp even in the shadow of the statehouse. Below him there was a loud ruckus as the door to the Third Rail was thrown open. 

The rabble rousers were in full swing, hoots and hollers of indistinguishable identity radiated up from the bar, the jukebox was turned to maximize volume, yet the lyrics were lost amidst the tumult of noise. The amount of sound pouring out of the subway turned jazz club was as close to a cacophony as Nate had ever heard. It was abruptly reduced when the door was slammed shut. 

"Christ! They sure are loud, huh Frankie?" Hancock's deep voice was jovial but louder than necessary. His ears having been assaulted for so long hadn't yet acclimated to the regular volume of the real world. Nate chuckled and remained on the balcony to listen. Frankie must have given an affirmative as Hancock moved on to something else. 

"Now, where's the general? You said he went inside right. He didn't want to party with me? That seems odd." The ghoul's voice returning to normal. 

"It's like I said. He's got something important to talk about. Looks like he's been walking all day just to come see you." Frankie had started towards the alley, back to his post by the door.

"That sounds like him alright. Important huh? The good or bad kind I wonder, suppose I better go find out. How do I look?" Hancock adjusted his coat and spread his arms expectantly. 

Frankie gave a shrug of his massive shoulders, neck disappearing for a moment. Hancock made a disgruntled harrumph and hurried past him around the corner.

Nate steadied himself, adjusting his own lapels. The sound of boots nearing the door signaled the ghoul's approach, this was it. Hancock wasn't normally so loud. He'd probably had a few already, and more than beer was flowing down in the Third Rail. The balcony door flew open startling the general, who whipped the bouquet behind his back. Hancock stood in the doorway and grinned at him. "Here you are, a big ol' ray of sunshine on my balcony. Afraid I'd missed ya when I didn't find your handsome self all curled up in bed."

True to habits, Hancock was a little more hands on when he was tipsy. He was more apt to initiate physical contact between them and wrapped his arms around Nate's neck bringing him in for a kiss. Nate brought his one free arm around the ghoul, lifting gently while supporting his weight. Hancock pulled away, hands sliding to the dweller's chest. He was frowning slightly. "Hey, what gives love? Frankie said it was important, but…" Nate released his hold when Hancock took a step back. "It's the bad kind of important, huh?" 

Nate pulled the flowers from behind his back as a broad smile cracked his face. "Before we get into that, these are for you." The ghoul's eyes widened, black sclera glistening in the darkness. Hancock's hands held the smallest of trembles as he took the bouquet. "Oh, Nate.These are…" His rad weary fingers danced over the petals of each blossom in turn, eyes transfixed until he finally looked back to the man standing before him. "They're beautiful." The cocky grin returned suddenly. "You know, I've been bribed plenty in my career. Chems, caps, companionship…but this is a first. No one has ever given me flowers before." 

"I suppose I'm a bit old world." Nate had to chuckle at the statement. How much more old world could one really get than pre-war? 

"Mhmm, Very. It's one of the things to like about you." The ghoul glanced at the flowers, and palmed one of the ash blossoms before clearing his throat and continuing. "So, what exactly was so important?" 

Nate's chest seized up, breathe caught in his lungs. This was it, time to pop the question. He probably should have practiced what to say, because now he was faced with the ghoul and no words were coming out of his mouth. His hand reached to the breast pocket of his coat where the tin was, solid against his groping fingers. 

Nate took a deep breathe and began, hoping the words would come. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now. I should have asked you sooner, honestly, but I've been to scared of all the what ifs." 

Hancock scoffed, "You? Scared? Please." Nate’s tongue rolled over his lips,wetting the chapped flesh. He brushed a hand along the Mayor's arm. "Please, just let me try to get through this." 

"Sure. Sorry." Hancock looked about as contrite as his face would let him as his eyes darted down to where his fingers fiddled with the lace wrapping. Nate reassured him with a quick peck on the cheek before continuing. 

“John Hancock, I love you.” Nate’s fingers clasped around the tin, the metal had grown warm being so close to his body. When he pulled out the item Hancock’s intrigued expression disappeared, replaced by a thin frown.

“Mentats?” Hancock gave him a long hard stare from under the brim of his tricorn. “You know me oh so well.” The comment was thick with sarcasm, made worse by Hancock slamming the flowers none to gently onto the railing. Nate felt a prick of annoyance but he shook it off. “No, not Mentats. This is the first Mentat tin you ever gave me. But that’s besides the point…” The tin had been a keepsake, and now it had been repurposed to serve as something new. He’d never meant anything else by using it. 

“Okay, so what is the point of this then?” There was an edge to the Mayor's voice, as sharp as his knife and just as deadly. “What's with all the secrecy? And why would you ever be scared to ask me something?” 

Nate stammered, the sudden aggressiveness throwing him for a loop. When had this turned from a dream coming true to an interrogation? “Hancock, I…” Nate wasn't sure what to do now. “I came to ask you...well...if you’d…” This was not how he had intended to do things, not ever. It was supposed to be romantic, and perfect, like in films or books. Not with the man he loved angrily awaiting an explanation. It hit the vault dweller suddenly, like a building floor collapsing, or chem kicking in. As he looked into those jet black eyes, Nate realized that Hancock was who he wanted to be with so it didn't matter how they ended up together. Picture perfect proposal or not, as long as they were together at the end of it all that’s what truly mattered. Any trace of fear went out the window. He popped the tin open with a happy smile brightened his face. “I love you, John Hancock. Will you marry me?”

Now it was Hancock’s turn to stammer, though Nate heard a quietly whispered yet still distinctive, “Oh, shit.” amidst the multitude of shocked noises the ghoul emitted as his eyes shifted between the ring and the general. He regained his voice after a time, any bite drained away completely.

“I’m an asshole.”

Nate set the ring on the railing and pulled the ghoul into a tight hug, “I don’t mind...” He hooked a finger under the other's chin and brought up the Mayor's face, kissing him long and slow. “...as long as I can say you're mine.” 

“...Yes...” Hancock sighed into the man’s neck, gripping handfuls of blue coat, supporting himself against the taller man. Nate felt warm all the way to his toes, but he couldn't resist a little teasing. “Yes? Yes what?” Hancock huffed and pushed to get them facing eye to eye. “To anything, to everything. Whatever it is, I'm in.” The cheeky smile was back in place now, but those eyes Nate loved so much were warm; sparkling jewels in the apocalyptic night. “To answer your earlier question… yes, I'll marry you, love.

Nate’s face was beginning to ache from the smile he was sporting. He couldn't remember being this happy, even before the bombs. His fingers fumbled getting the ring out, but he regained confidence taking the smaller man’s hand in his own. “I never thought I’d ever meet my match.” The ring settled onto the ghoul’s finger perfectly. “It's nice to be wrong.” Hancock admired the new accessory for a moment before smiling up at his partner. 

“Sorry to make you wait so long.” Nate brought the Mayor’s hand up to his lips, kissing then running his thumb over the spot where a band of gold now rested.

“You were worth the wait.” Hancock cupped the dweller’s face, running a thumb along his jawline. Nate eased into the touch, his own hand moving to cover the ghoul’s.

“So were you.” Nate kissed the palm of the hand he had a hold of before moving in to kiss the ghoul himself. 

A mass of cheers, whistles, and encouragement of a semi erotic variety, went up from the square, startling them both out of the moment. The pair had attracted an audience without realizing. Half of Goodneighbor was below the balcony, cheering them to continue, shouting out congratulations, along with several about damn times yelled out from the gathered crowd. The pair exchanged wide eyed glances before laughter erupted from them both. They smiled, waving to the crowd,which was met with uproarious clamour, before retiring for the night. There would be plenty of planning for their upcoming wedding, but Hancock convinced the general it could wait till the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> my Nate is a Romantic McSappyPants please excuse him as he is made to do all the fluff


End file.
